If the sales tax in your city is $6.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$29$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${6.6\%} \times {\$29} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6.6\%$ is equivalent to $6.6 \div 100$ $6.6 \div 100 = 0.066$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.066$ $\times$ $$29$ = $$1.91$ You would pay $$1.91$ in sales tax.